


One Step At A Time

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: SOme Max/Felix if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Felix was grateful a stranger had chosen him to join his crew.
Kudos: 22





	One Step At A Time

Felix Millstone could hardly believe his luck! 

Just hours ago he had been worrying about where the next few bits would be coming from. Now, he was hauling his container of belongings into a ship. Not just any ship, his ship! 

“You must be the vagrant I sensed outside. Welcome.” A robotic voice chimed once Felix was fully inside, making the man jump.

“Who was that?” He glanced around, spying a glowing terminal to his right. Slowly approaching the room, he realized with glee it was the bridge, a grin crossing his face.

“You are not authorized to be here.” The voice spoke again, coming from what looked like the picture of some lady.

“Oh yea, says who?” Felix asked, approaching the terminal.

“I did. I am ADA, and I run the ship,” Felix blinked, swearing to the void the computer sounded...annoyed? “I don’t understand why the Captain has allowed you on board.”

“Well, that’s because she knows that I’ll be a great member of her crew.” Felix grinned, watching as the picture shifted to the woman rolling her eyes.

“Onboard for only several minutes, and you’ve already irritated ADA? What an astounding achievement.” Felix turned, seeing the vicar from. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he regarded the younger man with a curious expression.

“What’s it to ya preacher?” Felix had never mixed well with the religious types, usually finding their stiff demeanors too annoying to deal with. “I reckon I can do whatever I want since I’m part of the crew now!”

“Just because the Captain invited you aboard does not give you license to already be causing a ruckus.” 

“I believe it has.” The faint laughter of the Captain drew both their attention, Felix snickering at the affronted look on the vicar’s face.

“Take that!” He sneered, Vicar Max groaning as he stalked off.

Life with Felix was never dull, that was for sure. It didn’t take everyone long to grow accustomed to his endless energy, finding him more endearing than everyone thought. In turn, Felix felt himself wanting to know more about his crew, the universe, just  _ everything.  _ Sure, the Groundbreaker was a hotbed for all sorts of cultures and peoples, but only those above him got to relish in their luxuries. Felix had never had a fresh meal until his first night on the Unreliable. The Captain was all too pleased to let him take his fill, promising to teach him how to cook it later on. Felix had happily agreed, finding a folded up piece of paper on his bunk a few nights later.

_ Oh. _

Felix felt his stomach churn as he opened the paper. The elegant words filled the page, explaining how to season and cook the meal from a few days back. Felix stared at the words before closing the paper, tucking it into one of the books in his room.

Felix didn’t know how to read.

Sure, he “read” dissident hunter. In reality, he would start conversations about the latest issue and listen to what had occurred. It was easier to follow the colorful graphics once he understood the plot, and after a while, he knew the stories by heart. He was lucky people on the Groundbreaker were avid readers, or he would be sorely behind and in the void on things. Serials were all audible, and with the foreman barking orders, Felix had never really needed a way to read or write things out.

It had been so easy to shove his insecurities down, lost to those who would have cared. Being a Back Bay brat had helped, but now it was backfiring spectacularly. 

The younger man turned in for the night, facing away from the vicar who was observing him silently.

“Felix, may I ask you a question?” 

“What’s up Vic?” It was a rare peaceful day for the crew of the Unreliable. Stellar Bay was always welcoming to them, so the Captain had decided for the crew to relax. It has been almost a month since the Board’s downfall, and the crew had been busy all across Halcyon. The crew had been run ragged helping get the Hope’s colonists revived. They had woken the bigger scientific minds to start working on the food crisis and somehow pried Phineas Welles from his lab once work had started. Said scientist could be found talking animatedly with Sebastian about the various wildlife, their Captain watching along in amusement. Felix and Max had taken refuge on the upper level of the Yacht Club, a Purpleberry Wine bottle sitting between them.

“Son, do you know how to read?” Felix, having raised his glass to drink, let out a cough.

“What?” Felix looked over, doing his best not to let anything show on his face.  _ Smooth and suave, smooth and suave Felix _ . 

“Do you know how to read?” Max’s voice was low, the voice usually reserved for when someone needed a guiding voice.

“O-Of course I do.” Felix felt his face starting to burn, hurriedly downing his glass. “Why do you even ask man?!” Vicar max reached into his robes, pulling out a folded piece of paper. It felt like years since he had seen it, Felix looking away as Max set it on the table.

“I never had a chance to ask, not with the time constraints.” Max slid over on the bench, setting his arm on the table behind Felix. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” The older man watched as Felix took breaths in and out, having listened to some of his meditation tips.

“You all are so smart.” He said after a few minutes of breathing, feeling the gentle hand lying on his shoulder. “You all are so smart and talented. You’re this brilliant philosopher, Parvati is a fantastic engineer, Nyoka an experienced hunter, and Ellie a brilliant sawbones. Me? I’m some dumbass from the Back Bay’s who dropkicks people for fun.” Felix looked down at the floorboards. “I still don’t even know why the Captain chose me, ya know? I was ready to just toss in with someone I’ve never met!”

“You are not alone in that.” Max murmured, watching as Felix slowly looked his way. “When I met the Captain, I saw her as a way of salvation from Edgewater. At the time I had been so blinded for my search, I did not realize what signing on meant.”

“What did it mean?” Felix asked, almost hesitant.

“It ended up meaning that I had found a home, after all these years.” The sincerity in Max’s voice put Felix at ease, slowly sitting back against the vicar's arm. “Sure, we sometimes fight and bicker amongst each other, but at the end of the day...it’s worth it. I wouldn’t trade this all away for all the bits in the world.”

“You’re awful sentimental preacher,” Felix smirked a little, slowly picking up the paper. “...you reckon you can teach me to read?”

“I would be more than happy to teach you Mr. Millstone.” Felix opened the recipe, not sure where to start. Max moved closer, pointing to the top of the page. “Let’s start with the recipe name, and go from there.”

“Sure thing Vic.” Max rolled his eyes but began to spell out each word. By nightfall, Felix could roughly understand half of the recipe, a bit proud of himself. Sure, he had a ton of work ahead of him, but to already have a foothold was...nice.


End file.
